Best Laid Plans
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "Deeks leaned back from Kensi's embrace, surprised in himself that he had moved in to kiss her in the first place. It had to have been the liquid courage… and the way her hand had been grazing his thigh. He was even more surprised that she had let him, and it must have shown on his face." - Set after 2x22, "Plan B"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I've written a story set in every season so far (even the first!), except season two. This needed to remedied, so a "Missed Opportunity" story has been written.**

 **This story is set about a day after (2x22, "Plan B"). This episode is one of the first where the concept of the "thing" between Kensi and Deeks is labeled as such. So I felt the need to pay it homage.**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

 **Rating: Sorry in advance, but this first chapter doesn't really live up to my usual 'M' rated standards. The Olympics are distracting, and curling is not a sexy sport (as addicting to watch as it is).**

* * *

Deeks leaned back from Kensi's embrace, surprised in himself that he had moved in to kiss her in the first place. It had to have been the liquid courage… and the way her hand had been grazing his thigh. He was even more surprised that she had let him, and it must have shown on his face.

"Heh heh. Hmmm. 'There is no thing,' he says," Kensi said in a low voice, teasing her partner. Her face was illuminated by the bar's neon signs, and still only inches from his.

"Ha," Deeks chuckled dryly. He leaned back slightly so he could see her a little better in the low light of the corner booth they were seated in. He smiled to himself slowly. This was the third time she had brought up 'the thing' since Ray had teased them about it a day ago. He was intrigued by the idea that it occupied her thoughts as much as it did his. So he asked her, "Hey, how did you know about what Ray said? About the thing?"

"What thing?" she asked coyly, taking a sip from her whiskey.

"You're funny," he quipped, mirroring her actions with his own drink.

"Hmm," she tried not to laugh as she finished her sip. Tapping the lobe of her ear she told him, "Earwigs, genius."

"Ah. Duh," he nodded. A part of his brain raised a red flag that anyone from Ops could have heard his conversation then. But he remembered that he had denied it, and was honestly too worn out mentally from the week to care.

"So, uh, why would Ray think you have a thing for me?" she persisted.

Deeks couldn't quite tell how drunk she actually was. He was a bit tipsy, as evidence by the fact that that he had kissed her when an opportunity presented itself. But Kensi was harder to read. From experience, he knew that she held her liquor well. He also knew that she went straight from third gear to sixth in about five minutes after she hit a certain point.

"I believe he said that there's a thing _between_ us. As in: it goes both ways," he clarified and motioned between them with a finger, smirking at her immediate reaction of indignation.

"Pssht. Yeah, right. Like that'd ever happen," she drawled, even as she snuggled in closer to his body.

"Mhm hmm. Which is why you have your arms around me and you're currently trying to lick off my cologne?" he asked as he tilted his head back to let her gently nibble at his neck a little better.

Deeks wasn't one hundred percent sure what he wanted at the moment; what he wanted with _her_. But when she pulled back again and removed her lips from his skin, he knew that that _wasn't_ what he wanted.

"Call it a lapse in judgement," she said through a smile and heavy lids. "Even so, I feel like we should be a lot more drunk for this."

"No, no," he assured her. "We've got the perfect buzz for… whatever this is. No slurred speech or wobbliness. Inhibitions only _slightly_ lowered. Besides, the whole 'drunk girl' thing isn't really my style. In fact it's kind of a turn off."

"Hmm. Well since we're still frustratingly sober," she lamented, "do you want to get out of here?"

Deeks looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one, on what was now Saturday morning. Given that they had carpooled to the bar, and that he was relatively sure he was good to drive, he offered, "Sure, I could drop you off."

"Or we could both head back to my place?" Kensi offered hopefully. Catching herself, she clarified, "You know? Order a pizza. Watch a bad movie. Whatever."

"Uh-huh," Deeks nodded skeptically. His eyes narrowed and he was unsure about what he just heard her say. Brushing it off as the liquor making her less careful of her words to him, he replied, "Sure. We'll finish this round, then head out."

Kensi fidgeted with her glass as they sat for a few moments in companionable silence, listening to the noises in the background of the busy bar.

"Clearly he never saw you with Nicole, if he thinks _you and I_ have a thing," Kensi blurted out after taking a swig of her whiskey.

 _So we're back to this?_ Deeks looked at Kensi and assured her, "Oh, he did. He saw us, and he knew. But he couldn't even pretend to be jealous of his wife's feelings for me. And he knew that was a line I'd never cross for real. He'd already moved on himself." Deeks paused to collect his thoughts under the guise of taking another sip. He continued, "None of it was real, you know. My feelings toward her were more like a misplaced sense of obligation to keep up the lie that I had started. And I'm not sure why I think you'll care, but _you_ should know that nothing you saw today was really me. Just Max. Just the character."

In a steady voice, more calmly and clearly than she'd spoken in at least half an hour, she answered, "I do care."

"Alright then," he said with a smile.

Throwing back the rest of her drink, she got up from their booth. To him, she called out, "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

Getting up from the table and feeling his legs wobble beneath him was enough to convince Deeks that they actually needed a cab. In the time it took the driver to arrive and for them to get in, Kensi went from fairly coherent to impressively sloshed. She held on to him 'for stability' as the car gently took corners. And because he couldn't help himself, he chuckled at her while holding her hand reassuringly. However, he was glad their ride was almost over when she started to lean into him more, whispering (loudly) some very dirty, and _very_ poorly delivered pick-up lines as jokes that even caught the attention of their driver.

"I'm'ma call you Pinky Toe!" she declared to him, already chuckling to herself.

"What? Why?" Deeks asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Cuz i'm gonna bang you on every piece of furniture I own! Ha haaa!" she laughed, literally snorting at her own joke.

"Oh, dear lord!" he muttered, half chuckling and half rolling his eyes. He was not prepared for this.

"I thought we were going to my place?" Kensi asked with confusion when the cab pulled up to Deeks' building.

"Aw, shit!" he swore. He must have given the driver his address instead of hers. Maybe he was drunker than he realized too. "Whoops. I'll ride with you to your place and find my own way home."

"That's okay!" she said cheerily. "We can stay here too."

And she was out of the cab and up the walk to his door before he could even finish paying the bemused driver. By the time he caught up to her, keys in hand, she was about ready to pick his lock… if only she could locate where her picks were in her jacket.

"Easy there, princess. I got a key!" he exclaimed as he unlocked and opened the door.

Kensi stepped inside, pushing him with her. He shrugged out of her embrace to close and lock the door. When he turned back, she had shed her jacket and was kicking off her boots.

"You, uh— you want the couch? Or I could take the couch. I'd be happy to let you crash in my bed, the sheets are pretty clean," he offered nervously. She was staring him down like he was a cholupa and she hadn't eaten in days.

"I'll take the bed," she declared. Taking a few steps towards him and throwing her arms clumsily around his neck she added, "With you in it."

Before Deeks could even react, her lips were on him; devouring not just his lips, but his whole face in a sloppy kiss.

"Whoa, whoa!" he tried to slow her down, even as he pulled her waist against his. "We need to talk about this… Kens!"

"Talking is boring. Less talking," she insisted as she continued to press herself into him.

And really, how could he argue with that logic? He lost himself in the feeling of her chest grinding against his, her fingers through his hair, and her hot breath on his face. Her hands wandered down his shoulders and chest, and the way she dragged her hips against him left him in no doubt of her intentions.

As he gazed into her contrasting eyes, which right now were giving him a look soaked in whiskey, lust and mischief, he considered the revelation he had been suppressing in the last couple of days: there may have been a time in the past where as Max Gentry he had developed genuine feelings for Rey's ex-wife, Nichole. But he could now say with certainty that whatever he felt for her wasn't genuine. Because even though it had only been about a year since meeting his partner, it was the sound of _Kensi's_ voice that made his heart sing, the feel of _Kensi's_ touch that sent electricity across his skin, and _Kensi's_ smile that was worth living to see each day. He wasn't willing to admit anything out loud just yet. But he knew that he absolutely could not screw this thing up. Whatever this _thing_ was.

The debate raged on in his head, but he was brought back to the moment when Kensi tore her lips from his to peel her shirt up and over her head. She dropped it to the floor and started to tug at the buttons of his shirt, but her fingers were having difficulties. Deeks started to assist her, but only made it as far as his top two buttons before Kensi got impatient and pulled his shirt up and off of him. His torso now bare to her, she bit her lips and smiled appreciatively as she ran her hands along the smooth, tight skin of his chest.

"So sexy," she whispered in a husky voice with her lips against his neck.

"Oh, wow," is all he could manage to say in response. "Now I know you're trashed. You'd never admit something like that sober."

"I am not _that_ drunk!" she argued. "I still know what I want."

To emphasize her point, she gave an obvious squeeze to the growing bulge in is pants, though the effort of doing so caused her to lose her balance and stumble into him. He groaned in response, or at least he thought he did. It might have been more of a deep whimper. Her hands blazed a trail up his body, and then she tucked them behind her back to remove her bra with some difficulty. It was then, at the sight of her perfect breasts and the feel of them against his bare skin, that Deeks decided to take action.

Wrapping his arms around her hips, he picked her up easily. He carried her back towards his bedroom mostly by memory, as his vision was obscured by her face; her lips and tongue dueling with his. Drunk on both whiskey and her intoxicating taste, Deeks stumbled and struggled to get her all the way to his bed. He finally did make it though, and plopped down on the mattress with her.

Taking advantage of the momentary reprieve from her lips' embrace, he asked her, "You sure you wanna do this?"

Kensi giggled and answered with a grin and without hesitation, "Yeah. I want this."

Deeks lingered to kiss her soundly a few moments more before pulling back and looking at her a little wistfully. He had made his decision, and he wasn't going to change his mind now. After a moment's hesitation, he rolled off of the bed to head to his bathroom.

She pawed at him to keep her with her, but he just whispered, "You just wait right here, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: This one's getting long. And I'm feeling the urge to switch to Kensi's point of view. And I have something planned. So hold tight while I finish chapter 2. #Sorrynotsorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi squirmed at the tingle between her legs. Breathing deeply and stretching out, she felt his scruff scratch against the skin of her neck; his lips graze her chest, and his hands on her hips and legs. She arched her back up off the bed to press against him more, and felt… a ringing pain in her head.

She became aware of the soft light beating down on her eyelids, and was hesitant to open them. Slowly, she realized where she was. It was morning, and she was in bed. Correction: in her _partner's_ bed. And was she? Yep. She was naked. _Perfect,_ she thought sarcastically to herself with a groan.

The ache between her legs from whatever dream she was having had subsided, but was still there. Had they had sex last night? They must have. She honestly couldn't remember. But seeing how rumpled the sheets and pillows were, it was a safe bet that they had. One thing was conspicuously missing from the room, however, and that was Deeks. He was no where to be seen. But that wasn't a mystery she could solve immediately, as it was right then that she realized what had actually woken her up.

Gripped with the insuppressible urge to relieve her bladder, she trotted quickly to his bathroom on her tip toes. When she had finished, she looked in the mirror with bleary eyes as she washed her hands and lamented that she hadn't removed her makeup before bed last night. At least she hadn't worn too much. With the face washing soap on the vanity counter, she repaired what damage she could. Unsurprisingly, Deeks didn't have a comb sitting out, so she straightened her messy locks as best as she was able with her fingers. Her hair would have to remain a disaster for the time being. Her mouth had an awful taste in it, so she helped herself to a swish of his mouthwash. It was then that she noticed that the cup Deeks' toothbrush rested in had water in the bottom. In fact, the toothbrush itself was wet. Had he brushed his teeth before leaving? And she slept through all of that?

Not entirely sure what to do, she decided to put some clothes on. She spotted her jeans, socks and underwear on the floor of his bedroom, though, no sign of her shirt or bra. Tight jeans weren't too appealing to her at the moment, but she picked up her underwear. _Ugh!_ They were still slightly damp. She already knew this, but could now confirm that she absolutely must have been hot and bothered last night.

Padding over to Deeks' dresser, she cautiously opened his top drawer. _Bingo!_ It was his underwear drawer, and she picked out a looser pair of boxer shorts and a faded Clippers shirt to put on.

Now that she was a little bit more put together, Kensi didn't feel quite as hungover as she had initially thought. A snack might help her perturbed stomach while she looked for her still missing shirt and bra. She also wanted to search for her missing partner, and hoped she would find a clue as to where he had gone in the rest of his apartment.

She didn't have to look very hard. The sight that greeted her in the living room was her missing clothes crumpled on the floor and partially covered by his discarded shirt. Her shaggy partner, fast asleep on his couch, lay just beyond. He was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, with a bare leg and shoulder poking out. _His_ jeans were draped neatly on the arm rest of the couch, and he had a half finished glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. He must have gotten up before her to brush his teeth and get some water. But why go back to sleep on the couch and not return to the bed with her? Did he think what had happened last night between them was weird? Did he regret it?

Kensi considered grabbing all her clothes, and making a break for it. But… how did she get here? She vaguely remembered a cab ride, so her car must still be down near the pier at that bar they had finished the night at.

She could run. She could never bring this up, and maybe they could pretend it didn't happen. But… _what_ didn't happen? She wasn't sure what they had actually done last night, and that curiosity more than anything kept her from leaving.

She walked quietly over to the couch he was on and observed his soft breathing for a few moments. Then, she gently sat on a few unoccupied inches of the couch cushion. He didn't stir. Kensi reached for the glass of water on the coffee table and took a long sip. When she returned her attention to Deeks, his eyes were fluttering open.

He looked at her, then at his phone. Stretching out, he groaned, "Kens! It's like… seven in the morning. Why are you up?"

"I had to pee," she answered simply. "Why are you out here?"

"Hungover?" he asked with a knowing grin while nodding at the glass in her hand, completely passing over her second question.

"I'm not doing too bad, but truthfully? That might be because I'm still a tiny bit drunk," she admitted. Again she asked, "What are you doing on the couch and not in your bed?"

"You remember last night?" he inquired, a curious look on his disheveled morning face.

"Um… most of it?" she pondered, genuinely unsure of what she didn't remember. Somewhat fearfully, she asked him, "You?"

"Yup."

Kensi took a deep breath and held his gaze. There was really no way to beat around this bush. So quickly, she asked, "So did we… do it?"

"Do it?" He repeated, eyebrows raised and a slight smile.

"Deeks…" She sighed, in a tone of warning.

"We did… not," he said with finality.

Kensi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She could honestly say that she wouldn't have been angry with him if they had, drunk as they _both_ were. But she was relieved. A tiny bit disappointed, actually, but mostly relieved. She hadn't exactly been planning to sleep with him, but when faced with the prospect, she was sure that she would have preferred to actually be able to remember it.

"The last thing I remember is… being in bed… with you… and you getting up to go grab a condom," she told him. "So then what happened?"

"That's what you thought I was doing? I put you in bed to let you sleep it off," he explained, sitting up fully to recount the details of last night. "Admittedly, there was a lot of kissing and some groping, so I removed myself before it could go any further. It was already almost three, so by the time I finished brushing my teeth, you were out cold, naked on my bed… so I covered you up and came out here." He paused to watch her face, "How do you feel about that?"

Kensi didn't really know how she felt; she was at odds with herself. It occurred to her that she wished she had consumed just one less drink, then she might not have passed out. Were that the case, she would consider this a missed opportunity. After all, her partner was sexy as hell, and she'd be lying if she tried to deny that she'd fantasized about a few ways they could end up banging.

Deeks may be kind enough to have let her off the hook so far, but she still wanted to clear the air. So she answered him, "I'm making my mind up. If you remember all of last night—"

"Which I do," he confirmed.

"—Then there's no point in hiding from you the fact that I…—"

Interrupting at her pause, he suggested, "Tried to jump me?"

"—that I… _wanted_ you," Kensi clarified.

"You _were_ all over me," he agreed.

"But you resisted," she stated, a quizzical frown on her face.

Deeks nodded, "I did. With great difficulty."

"Because… you didn't want to…?" she asked.

"Ha! Nothing could be farther from the truth!" he declared.

"Then why?"

"Kens, I'm a cop, a lawyer, but most importantly, I like to think I'm a decent guy," he stated, running his hands through his messy hair. "Chivalry may be dead, but you still don't have sex with someone when they're as trashed as you were."

"Oh." Smiling softly she said, "Well, thanks."

"Of course," he smiled back.

She really had stumbled onto the sweetest guy. Sure, he was technically off limits. And sure, his rambling was obnoxious, but even that was growing on her. For all of his posturing, flirting, and statements Deeks made that tried to paint himself as some sort of player, he was surprisingly gentlemanly. And good lord, _actual_ styled-by-pillow Deeks was somehow hotter than the version she saw at work every day. Unfortunately, just as Kensi had made up her mind that she for sure _did_ want to have sex with him… maybe even more, she simultaneously came to the conclusion that this was not the time to do it. Impending hangover not withstanding, the timing was just wrong. Who knows though? They had the rest of the weekend to hang out and see what might happen.

Having decided on a course of action, she yawned genuinely before telling him, "I honestly don't feel like getting dressed and facing the world just yet. You mind if I sleep a bit more of this off and head back to bed?"

"Not at all," he agreed through a yawn of his own. "I'm going to do the same, since someone so rudely woke me up."

"Why don't you come with me?" she offered, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Cocking his head to peer at her, he asked, "Seriously?"

"Deeks, this couch can't be too comfortable," Kensi insisted.

"It's not," he admitted. Sighing and looking at her suspiciously, he relented. "Fine. You've convinced me."

Deeks rose from the couch and headed back to his bedroom. He climbed under his covers, and scooted over to make room for Kensi, who had followed just behind him. Deeks lay on his back, then turned his head to look at her when she threw an arm over his torso, pressed her chest into his side, and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, so we're cuddling now too?" he asked, barely masking the amusement in his voice.

Kensi shrugged and replied, "You saw me naked and I grabbed your dick last night. I think we can handle this."

"In that case," he started to say in a low voice, his face only inches from Kensi's and his hot breath on her cheek. "Since this is a thing, would I be reaching too far if I asked for a kiss?"

Kensi hesitated. Kissing? When she recently decided that she actually did want to be near him, to touch him, to sleep with him, she had sort of forgotten about kissing. Sure, they had kissed last night. But that was drunken and sloppy. Doing so sober seemed so… intimate. But the more she thought about it, the less it scared her.

So, leaning closer to him, she nodded. Barely a second later, his lips met hers in a slow embrace, barely caressing hers. After a few seconds, she leaned into it more, opening her mouth slightly to capture his lips.

He moaned at the increase in intensity. "Hmmm. Minty."

"Mhhhh hmmm," she hummed in agreement.

Her arm found its way to his shoulder, and she pulled herself a little more on top of his chest. His hands came up to wrap around her waist before traveling up her back to tangle in her hair.

Deeks broke away to breathe deeply and inform her, "You keep doing that and we're going to end up where we left off last night."

"Good," Kensi replied quickly. She was already aware of that, and even hoping for it. "So what do you say we get on that before my headache turns into a full-on hangover?"

"So classy," he quipped, pulling her body entirely on top of his.

"You would know," she teased in turn before Deeks' kisses made her no longer able to use her mouth for talking.

"Nice shirt," he remarked as she sat up to remove the garment she had borrowed from his drawer.

As her breasts hung exposed, inches from his face, he had no further remarks. Instead, he sat up to take one of the soft mounds into his mouth, teasing the pink bud with his tongue. Kensi sighed and held on to him, pulling his head into her chest as he mouthed at her skin.

She had shifted entirely onto his lap, and now straddled his hips. His growing bulge was not at all subtle, and it rubbed against the ache between her legs that hadn't subsided since she woke up. Deeks was taking his time as he explored her body, but Kensi was impatient.

Reaching between them, her hands found the slit in his boxers and she tugged on his hardness beneath the soft skin. He hissed at the contact and immediately had difficulty focusing on what he had been doing. Kensi took advantage of his reaction and pushed him flat on the bed. Sliding her (actually his) boxers down her legs, she kicked them off while he started to do the same beneath her.

She shifted down the bed teasing the tight skin of his well defined chest with the tip of her tongue. She tried not to giggle when he squirmed as her tongue made contact with a nipple. The journey down his abs was quicker, as she was anxious to give her full attention to the throbbing cock that was growing noticeably from stiff to solid in her hand.

With one last look up at his dumbstruck face, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and firmly sucked him into her mouth. Releasing him with a swirl of her tongue and a pop, she licked him from base to tip and back down again.

Gently rolling his balls in one of her hands, she took his cock back into her mouth and bobbed up and down. When she added a second hand to work at his shaft, Deeks tensed and let out a heavy moan. But, he managed to keep his composure. He could only take about a minute more of this however, before he tugged on her arms and pulled her back up to his face.

She settled on top of him, and they continued to make out with all the sloppy fervor they had displayed last night. Then, quite suddenly, Deeks rolled out from beneath her and scurried to the bathroom.

"You're not running off to brush your teeth again?" she called out to him with a laugh.

"Ha ha. No." he answered as he returned to his bed with a condom in hand.

Kensi took a moment to really examine him as he rolled the rubber onto his cock. His dick stood erect on it's own and her anticipation grew when she saw how his girth stretched the condom that fit snuggly on his length.

Against her usual impulses, she allowed him to crawl on top of her and settle between her legs. With a tender look in his eyes, he brought his lips to hers again and captured them in a sweet kiss. She squirmed beneath him and he pressed his chest against hers, the movements making his cock slide between her anxiously wet folds and against her clit. She swiveled her hips to try and capture more of him. The pressure that had built up inside of her was insane, and she hadn't really even felt him yet.

Deeks looked at her longingly. But he also seemed amused, displaying his soft smile. When he was apparently satisfied with how riled up she was beneath him, he reached between their bodies and slid the tip of his cock into the tight entrance to her pussy, and slowly pushed in.

Kensi took a sharp breath and held it. Ready as she was for this moment, she was tight. Deeks held still and met her gaze with a look of concern.

"Kens?" he asked uncertainly.

She didn't respond out loud. Instead, she kissed his pouty lips and rolled her hips in an effort to help stretch out her inner muscles. Slowly, Deeks began to move within her again. Staying buried to the hilt, he rocked back and forth in short, deep thrusts.

Each time he pushed into her, he delved a little deeper. Her whole body rocked with his to a slow beat. At the end of each thrust, when he was buried all the way in, he added a little nudge with his hips that rubbed her in just the right way, and made her groan with her quickening breaths.

After a minute or two of this, the slickness of her excitement won out and Deeks was finally able to move with speed. With low grunts, he planted his knees on either side of her ass and plowed on. Kensi wrapped her legs around his lower back and her hands around his arms, and held on tightly as she felt him in all the right spots again and again.

The force from his efforts had caused him to lose traction, and so Deeks pulled out and shifted down the bed. Kensi was momentarily upset at the loss of his dick inside her, but she relaxed and let herself fall back on the bed again when she saw what he was doing.

With his face between her legs, he pressed his tongue against her clit hard, and lapped at the sensitive nub. The new sensation wasn't enough to add to the building pressure in her core, but damn did it feel good.

She struggled to keep from writhing too much at his ministrations. But soon, her oversensitivity threatened to consume her, and the ache in her pussy had grown to be too needy to ignore.

Tugging a little more forcefully on his hair than she had intended, she practically begged him, "Put it back in, Deeks!"

Returning to his knees, he slid his cock up and down her folds, coating the tip in her wetness again. Then with no further delay, he plunged back in and resumed his pace with speed.

Kensi put her feet on the bed so she could raise her hips up and down to meet his thrusts, and from the momentary pause in friction and the sensations of their new angle, she found herself quite suddenly at the height of a sensory overload.

Unable to reach his face or body, she threw her arms back to grab onto the pillow behind her and cried out as the waves of pleasure finally burst through. Spreading from the sensitive bud and the ring of nerves wrapped tightly around his cock, soon her legs and much of the rest of her body trembled and quaked in ecstasy.

Deeks had obviously felt her convulsions, and slowed his movements to bend over and engage her lips in a messy kiss as she rode through her high. He was breathing heavily himself, and his face and bulging muscles betrayed the strain as he struggled to keep his composure.

Kensi curled her fingers in his messy hair and spoke to him in a husky voice, "Deeks, don't hold back!"

He kissed her in response, and moaned his agreement against her lips. Rolling his hips into hers, he pushed in as deep as he could go. Within a minute, he had built up speed and Kensi could hardly distinguish individual feelings anymore; just the overwhelming combination of everything he was doing to her, and how her body was reacting to it.

The tingles and bursts of pleasure hadn't completely died down from before, but as his movements became more frantic, the sensation built up again. When he finally did let go and came, calling out her name and a few curse words, her fluttering inner muscles still dominated her attention.

Deeks' movements above her slowed then finally stopped as he continued to kiss her deeply. And then they were still.

Kensi found herself to be very satisfied and content, yet sad that it was over, and sad that he had gotten up right away to go clean up. She even caught herself thinking about what the next time might be like, before remembering that they hadn't really discussed what the future might hold.

His thoughts must have run parallel, because when he returned from the bathroom with a mischievous grin he asked, "So… about our thing?"

She managed to turn a sigh into a yawn, and responded, "Not now. No talking. Sleepy time now."

"How eloquent," he teased, curling up under the covers with her.

Agreeing, she mumbled into his neck, "Exactly."

"What?"

"Goodnight, Deeks," she answered with some finality.

"It's morning!" he reminded her. "And I still have so many questions."

"Yeah, no. You're going to have to wait until I'm fully awake again if you expect me to say more on this subject than I already have," she informed him. The headache was slowly returning, and she hoped to not still be awake when it hit in force.

Resigned, he sighed and held her tighter, "I suppose I'll have to live with that."

"Yes you will," she agreed, shifting to lay more comfortably in his arms. "But it'll work out, I'm sure. We'll be fine… Right?"

Smiling against her soft skin, he answered, "That's the plan."

* * *

 **A/N: As always, these things take off in different directions than I had planned. But by the time it occurred to me to steer it back, it was too late; I would have had to re-write it all. Instead, you get this version. And I get to add a few paragraphs to my "unused dribbles" document that accumulates such things for later use.**

 **And again, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! I'm not terribly good at responding, but know that I do read and consider each one!**


End file.
